Version 2point0
by NonTimetisMessor
Summary: Bonnie and Damon see each other for the first time in three years.


**Well since I have only been watching the show through the tags on tumblr, I don't know every minute detail of the flash forwards. But I am going to try my hand at the three years later Bonnie that was inspired by Helena's character in Fight Club. But again I haven't seen that movie in such a long time that this may not be faithful.**

 **Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in here isn't mine.**

* * *

Ric through his contacts had found a place where they could find information on Bonnie's whereabouts. He was angry at Stefan and Alaric for loosing track of Bonnie. He specifically asked them to make sure he was alright but they still lost her. But he decided that he really couldn't blame Ric since he had two kids to look after so that was that. But Stefan had no excuse, Blondie wasn't in his life anymore, so why wouldn't he look after Bonnie; playing the protector was in wheelhouse.

But the only excuse that his brother could offer was that one day Bonnie just up and left. She had packed up her apartment, turned her cell off and put an anti-tracking spell on herself. That last little bit was provided by Lucy, Bonnie's cousin. She didn't leave a note and basically Stefan took that to mean that she didn't want anything to do with her old life.

Damon couldn't reconcile that because Bonnie would never leave. The Bonnie he knew would stick it out till the headaches threatened to kill her. Just look at what she did for Ric. Albeit it had gone horribly 'Day of the Living Dead' wrong but Ric got two kids out of the situation.

"So where are we going again," Damon asked. His brother sighed and gripped the steering wheel a bit harder; the leather squeaking under his hands.

"Some town named Charming," Stefan said after counting down in his head. He loved his brother and he needed his help with the hunter but he couldn't take another lecture about how he lost Bonnie, about how it was important that Bonnie be alright. If he was so worried about Bonnie then why in the hell did he chose to desiccate himself till she died? Bonnie was Damon's best friend and if Damon wanted her to be okay then he should have been awake these past three years.

After a few miles, Damon glanced out of the window and saw the sign said 'Welcome to Charming,' Population: 1000. Damon wondered what sort of information could be in a hick town in the middle of nowhere with barely enough people to keep the human race alive. Stefan came to a stop and Damon glanced at the sign that directed them towards someplace called Wolf Lake or the center of town. They idled for a few seconds deciding on where to go because regardless of technological advances no one ever gave two shits on mapping a small town in the middle of nowhere. So the TomTom was out.

Stefan turned right towards the center of the town because since he was looking for a bar and given the population size of the town there could only be one, he figured it would be at the center. And just like the Mystic Grille the place was called Charmed. And Stefan was right. The bar was right in the center of town located across the ornate water fountain and opposite the town hall.

And just like the Grille, Charmed seemed to have everyone there. The lot behind the bar was full – if five cars could be considered full – but the thing that struck Damon was the amount of motorcycles lined up along the street. The only thought that went through his head was what kind of information would a biker bar have on a wayward witch from a small town in Virginia? This was going to be a bust and he was going to be in a shitty mood and probably end up in a couple of fights because he knew these types of places.

The locals all knew each other and they viewed outsiders like criminals waiting to do something evil in their town. Back in the day that would have been right about him but Damon wasn't interested in that right now. He was running from a hunter and he needed to find his lost best friend. He didn't have time to scare off insignificant humans.

They parked the Volvo they had stolen which Damon had had a problem with because he wanted the '68 Vette Roadster someone had in a permanent parking space. Stefan could admit that it was a sweet car but it could bring too many memories of burning his baby. The Porsche he had painstakingly maintained since 1963. It had hurt to watch it go up in flames but he had to do it to throw off the hunter.

The good thing Damon thought was that this was such a small town, the bar didn't need a bouncer. Another interesting thing was that the noise didn't die as soon as they had stepped inside. He was a bit disappointed because he felt he lost a bit of thunder. He loved to make an impression and the local watering hole refusing to live up to the cliché didn't set right with him.

He glanced around the room which was just typical tables and booths for a restaurant then he spied that too his left was another set of sliding doors. The doors were nothing fancy; just your typical redwood that had thick rippled panes of opaque glass that tried to hide the identity of those behind it. The strangest thing about the doors was the fact that he couldn't hear anything from the occupants of the room. That could only mean one thing; witch.

Damon smiled to himself because maybe they did come to the right place. He nudged Stefan and indicated the door which confused him for a second till he also understood what the absence of sound meant. Then Damon made his way to the bar and spied the pretty little bartender.

She had milky white skin and delicate blue veins underneath. Her wild hair flared around her in tight curls and when she moved her head it reminded Damon of fire crackling in a fireplace. This one had to be a witch as well. He could just see the judgy-ness in her light brown eyes.

"What can I do ya for," she said in Okey twang.

"Well, Darlin' you can pour me two fingers of the Papy you got up there for me and my friend over here," he said trying out his long forgotten southern accent. Stefan jerked at hearing the accent but didn't say anything. This was Damon's mission after all.

"Ain't cheap are ya, Mister," she asked him; lifting a delicate reddish brown eyebrow.

"Can't be cheap when it comes to Bourbon," he said smirking at her.

"Alright let me get the latter from the back." She paused in her retreat to the back and said, "You want some food or sumthin', while I'm back there I can let the cook know?"

"No but listen I need some help," he said leaning over the counter.

"Some help with what," she lowered her voice conspiratorially.

"Since you're the bartender and they usually have their ear to the ground, I was wondering if someone passed through here in the last three years."

"Does this someone have a name?"

"Her name is Bonnie Bennett." Damon couldn't be sure if the flush that colored her cheeks was from him whispering into her ear or that she recognized.

"I'm sorry Mister but I only started bartending in the last year or so. My boss might know. I can send her out here to talk to you." He sat back in his stool and nodded to her. She was so helpful and he didn't even need to compel her and if he tried he would probably get an aneurysm for his efforts. He watched her scurry off towards the back room.

* * *

"So you think we'll find out about Bonnie in here." Stefan said just to fill the silence. The bartender came back with a step ladder and retrieve the bottle of Papy van Winkle. She poured them each two fingers and watched them with a smile.

He sat there for a few seconds mulling over the Bourbon when the sliding door opened. Two caramel brown hands gripped the two doors and Damon couldn't hardly believe it. It was her.

He whipped around to face her. She had on a jean jacket with a pink tank top underneath. She had a pair of tight skinny jeans and black leather ankle boots. She still made the same expression when she was annoyed; right eyebrow raise towards her hairline and a slight pout to her pink lips.

Then her expression changed from annoyed to shock then settled into anger.

"No," Bonnie said snarling at the wide smile Damon was giving her. He blinked a few times till his smile dimmed.

"What do you—

"Whatever it is you want me to do for you, the answer is no." She went to turn around but Damon was there in a flash and gripped her elbow.

"I came her for you, BonBon," He snarled into her face.

"And you've seen me but you've forgotten something in these past few years you spent in that box," she paused then continue when he raised his eyebrows in question, "you forget that I know you and the only time you remember that I exist is when you need something. So like I said Damon, the answer is no and please see your way out of my bar. Stefan always a pleasure."

"You don't get to walk away from me," he said tightening his hold on her elbow and try to will her to look at him.

"May, their drinks are on the house," she looking at the red headed bartender. He heard growling from in front of him.

"Damon, I suggest you move your hand be—

"You burn it off? Three years and you still haven't gotten any new tricks," he said. She looked up at him and got close to his face. He was smiling at her with that sharp smile. That smile was like a butcher knife and anything and everything that came from it could cause her to bleed.

"I was going to say before you interrupted that you needed to remove your hand before my friends over there," she moved her jade green eyes to the left and motioned two men over there, "rip it off."

The two men moved forward; their eyes glowing yellow. As they neared, he dropped his hand to the side. She lifted her hand palm up to tell them to stop.

"And there it is, the self-preservation."

"Wouldn't want your guard dogs to mistake me for their chew toy," he whispered into her ear; his breath fanning over her neck. He could see the goose pimples rise along her flesh.

"Bash and Jax are my friends, Damon. You shouldn't be so rude."

"I don't care about them. I came here looking for yo—

"Because you need something."

"The only thing I needed was to see you because I needed to know if you were safe; if you were happy," he said looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine, Damon," she said looking at him straight in the eye. His eyes wandered her face and when he was satisfied he smiled a wide smile at her.

"Besides Stefan is the one that needs help and it was always hard for you to say no to him." She hmmed at him and turned her head whipping her hair in his face.

"Stefan, I'm sorry but whatever is going I don't want any part of it. I left for a reason and it wasn't so I could be pulled back in. Now enjoy my Bourbon but don't be in my town when the sun comes up." Just like the popping of a soap bubble she stepped back retreating into the hard shell that he recognized.

Nothing more needed to be said so she closed the doors behind her. Jax was looking at her with hard eyes and Bash was smiling at her. His smile wasn't like Damon's when he genuinely smiled at her. His eyes didn't sparkle but his smile was at least warm.

She remembered herself and said, "I don't want to talk about it. They'll leave by morning." She went to her desk and sat down.

* * *

Damon stared at the door. He could still feel the fire and the smell of vanilla her presence left. He sighed and turned back to his brother. Stefan wasn't frowning like he thought he would at Bonnie's rejection. Stefan had a little smile playing on his lips.

"What are you so happy about? The one person that could have saved our worthless asses just said no," Damon said gripping his forgotten Bourbon.

"Don't get me wrong, Damon. Her 'no' is long overdue but I'm just glad that your song and dance is still as strong as it was three years ago."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Stefan just rolled his eyes and held up his glass at him. Damon wasn't anything but predictable.

So they finished their Bourbons quickly because now that Bonnie wanted them gone, the eyes of the towns never strayed far from them. He finally got his cliché.

Stefan and Damon climbed into the Volvo and made it to the town border without a single word passing between them.

As the passed the town sign, Stefan asked, "So when are we coming back?"

A few minutes passed in silence before Damon said, "She told me that I had forgotten stuff that she could read me like a book but she's forgotten that I know her too and she isn't happy." Another few seconds passed and he continued, "We'll come back when that hunter bitch is dead." And he gunned the accelerator.

* * *

Anyway hope you like this. Read and review.


End file.
